


Looking For Direction

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Catholic Frank Iero, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Gerard Way, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Frank had a close relationship with his priest, maybe a little too close. Even when Frank leaves the church, he can't get Father Way out of his head. When Father Way announces that he is leaving for Italy, Frank puts his plan into action.





	Looking For Direction

**Author's Note:**

> So holy shit. I've been super super busy lately and my writing has been abandoned for awhile. As a result, this request took me forever to finish but it's finally done and I hope it doesn't disappoint too bad. Thank you everyone! c: <3

       Frank stared hopelessly the Bible in his hands as he sat in the creaking leather chair. Father Way's office was bright with the sun streaming through all the windows, revealing the dust that had collected on his bookshelves. His desk was cluttered with books and papers, looking more used than Frank thought a priest's desk should look. It was as if Father Way never went home. 

      This wasn't just a confession, they were past that now. Frank had lived in Farther Way's shadow, and he was the leader of the youth group at the church. He spent many days and night with his priest, and they built up an unusual, friendly relationship.  Frank always came to him personally when he had a conflict. No need to bother sitting in an impersonal confession booth. 

      Frank bit his lip as he looked across the desk at where Father Way was sitting. He was twirling a pen in his hands, his black hair stringing down over his eyes. The Bible felt heavy in his hands as he thought how beautiful Father Way always looked. The black robes made his pale skin seem like flawless paper. The white collar around his neck was tugged a little looser today. 

      Father Way wasn't the average priest - not old with gray hair and a heavy figure. He was young, mid-twenties, with shoulder-length black hair that Frank wanted to curl his fingers into. Frank wanted desperately to see how his body looked without the black robes hiding his figure. 

      "I've been having doubts in my faith for awhile now," Frank mumbled, finally continuing their conversation. 

      "Why are you having these doubts, Frank?" He questioned, hazel eyes boring into Frank's. His head was tilted as he looked at Frank for an honest answer. 

      Frank swallowed. "I've been - I've just been confused for these past couple months. I know I should look to the Lord for direction, but this is something I feel like I can't control. I mean, I should control it, but I can't."

      "Don't beat around the bush with me Frank." Father Way smiled playfully. "What is it that's troubling you?"

      Frank took a deep breath. How was he supposed to say this? He rehearsed it in his head twenty times, but all of that seemed like it flew out the window.

      He stared down at the Bible in his lap. 

      "I'm gay."

      He heard no response. Frank said it so quietly he thought maybe Father Way hadn't heard him, but when he looked up, the look on his face said otherwise. He didn't look like he judging Frank. He didn't look like he was angry, upset, or disappointed. He simply looked shocked. 

      The priest cleared his throat. "I know I'm supposed to tell you to control your desires and to look to the lord instead. However, I cannot convince you to stay with the church, Frank. I cannot force you to take a path you are unhappy taking."

      Frank gaped at Father Way. That wasn't what he expected to hear. He was expecting to be told right from wrong, expected to be told reasons why faithfulness to the church would pay off in the long run. Father Way's eyes couldn't be seen through his hair as he stared down at the pen in his hands. 

      "You're not going to tell me what to do?" Frank questioned timidly. 

      Father Way chuckled and gazed at Frank. "No, I'm not. I'm going to tell you to decide, Frank. I know what it feels like to be in your shoes, and I don't want you to make a decision you're unhappy with."

      "What do you mean?"

      "I made a decision I was unhappy with when I was your age. Now, I'm stuck with it, and I regret it."

      Frank pieced the words together in his head. "You mean, you regret becoming a priest?"

      Father Way didn't say anything for awhile. Frank counted the fifteen seconds that passed by in the silence. 

      "I didn't mean it that way," he whispered. It felt like Father Way was telling Frank his biggest secret. It felt like his heart was wide open. "When I was your age, I was in love Frank. I thought I was anyway, but my parents would never allow it. It was a sin, and they sent me away because of it. I went to Catholic school until I was eighteen and decided I wanted to be a priest. I threw away everything, hid my feelings, to be a better person. I wanted to be a good person and make my parents proud. I think about it all the time. I haven't seen him since."

       _Him._

"Y- You mean you-" Frank felt his throat close, and he couldn't get another word out. 

      "I was in love with a boy once."

      Normally, it's someone confessing to the priest, not the other way around. Frank could feel his heart beating fast and his hands ache from how tight he was squeezing the Bible. The rush of blood underneath his skin made him feel crazy. Father Way's eyes were soft, honest, and sad. 

      That's what he meant by the wrong choice. Frank could imagine a sixteen-year-old Father Way in love with the same sex, someone the world would never approve of - just like the situation Frank was in. But, Father Way became a priest and learned to control all the feelings of lust, and he was unhappy with his decision. 

      Frank couldn't take his eyes off of his priest. It was like he was a totally different person now. He told him he was gay. He felt closer to Father Way than he ever had before, and he felt one step closer to the man he so adored. He wished there was hope for them, but he knew it was a long shot.

      Father Way was twenty-five, Frank was seventeen. He was a priest, a religious, respected man while Frank was his pupil. It was wrong from every side you looked at it. 

      "So, what if I can't control my feelings? What if I'm not strong enough to do what you did?"

      "Then don't," Father Way responded calmly. "Even if it isn't the right decision, do what you think feels like the right decision."

      Frank felt his lips curl up in a small smile. He fought the tears that welled up in his eyes, not from sadness but from happiness. He felt accepted. 

      "Thank you so much, Father Way." Frank slowly sat the Bible down the desk. His hands felt empty, but he felt free. Even though the Bible was light in his hands, he felt a thousand pounds had been lifted.

      "Thank you for being honest with me, Frank. Thank you." Father way smiled a real smile as he reached across the desk and firmly grasped on of Frank's hands. Sparks flooded across his skin. 

 

      It had been months. Frank stepped down from leading the youth group, stopped going to confession, and eventually, stopped going to church altogether. His parents were not pleased of course, but Frank explained that he was focusing on his school work and volunteering at the animal shelter. Which wasn't a lie, his grades were improving, and he volunteered at the shelter every weekend. He mostly volunteered to have an excuse not to go to church, but he loved animals too so it was a win-win. 

      Frank still thinks about the last time he talked to Father Way when they were in his office and his hand touched his own. He thinks about it every day. He really misses him. At first, it wasn't so bad. It was freeing, and he felt happier than he had in years. He didn't have to worry about expectations and confessions. 

      Then, it felt like Frank was missing a big part of his life, not the religious part but the Father Way part. The older man still invaded his thoughts and still had a place in his heart. He still thinks about those eyes, lips, hair, and pale skin. 

      One night, Frank had a very detailed dream about Father Way that made him wake up hard, and for once in his life, he didn't stop himself from sliding his hand into his pants. He came with the image of that black-haired man with green eyes in mind. He only felt guilty for seconds at the most. He wasn't bound by religion anymore.

      Frank was sitting at the dinner table with his parents when he heard the news. His mother cleared her throat, and Frank was almost for sure he was about to get a lecture from his mother about something. Maybe they were gonna force him to go to church again, do more chores around the house, or maybe they heard him jerking off the previous night. He really, really hoped not. 

      "Did you hear the news, Frank? Father Way announced today that next Sunday was his last day with the church." 

      Frank froze in the middle of his bite of mashed potatoes. "W - what?"

      Frank's mother nodded and daintily dabbed a napkin over her lips. "He's taking leave from the church. He hasn't spoken why specifically, but he's still so young that I can't blame him."

      Frank's father nodded in agreement. "At such a young age there's still so much to see. I think he may have mentioned heading to Italy."

      "Italy!" Frank blurted, his voice cracking. He choked on his mouthful of food and hurriedly took a swig of water. 

      "Don't talk with your mouth full Frank," his mother pointedly reminded.

      Frank swallowed the cool water down his throat before speaking. "Why Italy? Why is he leaving the church and why-"

      "Those are personal matters, Frank. He didn't discuss it with the public."

      Frank gnawed on his bottom lip. He couldn't leave. He  _couldn't._ Frank missed Father Way after a week of not seeing him; he couldn't imagine how he would feel after they were on separate sides of the world. Deep down, Frank felt like he knew why their priest decided not to be a priest anymore, and maybe, it was even his own fault. Father Way regretted his decision, and maybe after their conversation, he wanted something different. 

      Still, he couldn't let him go that easily. Frank was going to see him one last time.

 

      That following Sunday, Frank stepped through the church doors again like he knew he eventually would. With his parents beside him, they sat together and listened to what would be Father Way's last sermon. They listened to his goodbyes and every single word struck a chord in Frank's heart. 

      "I'll be going on a trip to Italy for a year with my brother," he said. "There will be someone to fill my position of course, and I will continue my faith even as I step down."

      Frank angrily dug his nails into his thighs.  _You can't leave. How can you just leave?_

Frank waited patiently for the droves of people to finally stop smothering Father Way. His parents gave him their best wishes before they left, allowing Frank to give him a proper goodbye. 

      Frank followed him into his office, Father Way closing the door behind them. Frank noticed the items in his office was dwindling down, there were boxes stacked under the windows, books missing from his dusty shelves, and for once, you could see the wooden top of his desk. 

      Frank sat in his usual chair in front of the desk and waited, but the older man never sat. Instead, he stood beside Frank and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

      The priest opened his mouth to say something, but Frank interrupted before he could. "Why are you leaving? Is it because of what you said before? I didn't mean to say anything or make you-"

      "Frank, it's nothing to do with that. I made this decision on my own," he reassured in a hush, soothing tone. His thumb rubbed the back of Frank's shoulder, making him feel hyper but calm at the same time. 

      "Then why?" Frank whispered, tilting his head up towards the man with sad eyes. 

      "I thought about it, and I just have so much longer of my life to live. Spending the rest of my life doing this just isn't, well, it just isn't all I want to do. There's still so much I haven't done." Father Way took a deep breath and mustered up a smile. 

      "It won't be the same without you here though. I mean the church is going to be so different without you, and who am I supposed to talk to?"

      "You can still talk to me, Frank. If you ever need to talk, just call me okay?" Frank was about to object but the older man already stepped over to his desk and started scribbling his number down on a small piece of paper. "Take it."

      Frank blinked at the paper in Father Way's hands. It all felt wrong. It took him a few seconds to even make his hand move.

      The priest's eyes looked sincere. He grabbed Frank's shoulder again and smiled again, but it wasn't making Frank feel any better. 

      "Can I see you again? Before you leave?" Frank asked hopefully. 

      Father Way shrugged and turned around to look at the boxes accumulating in his office. "I'll be here packing tomorrow if you would like to stop by. I could use some help too if you will." 

      "Of course," Frank replied with a grin. 

      The only thing running through Frank's mind was that him and Father Way would be here tomorrow with no one else around. They would be alone together, and there was no way he was going to let that man leave without something to remember him by.

 

      That night, Frank devised a plan. He had to seduce the man he has been crazy about for almost a year now. He had to get something from Father Way because this was possibly going to be the last time he ever saw him. 

      Frank had an advantage because he always knew Father Way had somewhat of a soft spot for him. Not only that, but the man probably hasn't been laid in at least a year or two. That he could definitely use as an advantage. 

      It was no surprise that he woke happily and walked the short distance to the church with a skip in his step. His parents didn't suspect anything when Frank had told them he was going to simply help Father Way 'pack'. It's not like he didn't spend a lot of time with his priest before. 

      Frank arrived and walked into the empty church, an echo bouncing off the walls as the door slammed behind him. He knocked politely on Father Way's open office door before stepping inside.

       Father Way turned around immediately, a stack of books in his hands and leaning over a box. He wasn't wearing robes, not wearing typical clothes for a priest at all. He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans with a faded band shirt, and his hair was a tad bit messier than usual. Frank couldn't take his eyes off of him. He never saw the man this way, in casual clothes out the outline of his body well defined. His pale skin was on display and his collar could be seen poking out of the top of his shirt. Frank's eyes swept over the fleshy part of his hips, waist, and thighs. There was doubt in his mind that Father Way was the hottest male he's ever seen. 

      Father Way smiled. "I was wondering when you would show up." He dropped the books into a box before turning around again. He noticed Frank's eyes glued to him, and he smirked. "I know. It's surprising that even a priest has casual clothes."  

      Frank tried to speak, but his mouth only opened and closed stupidly. 

     "It's okay, Frank." Father Way giggled, and Frank felt his heart swell in his chest at the sound. "Help me pack up these books?"

     "Of course." Frank finally snapped out of his trance, walking across the office and grabbing and handful of books off the dusty shelves. He handed them to Father Way so he could set them down in the box. Their fingers brushed almost every time, and his breath caught in his throat. Father Way talked on about some ancient scripture, the words going in on ear and out the other. Frank nodded every now and then to make it seem like he was paying attention. 

      Frank's heart was beating rapidly. He knew he had to act and fast. He clutched the last book tightly in his hand as Father Way went to take it. Both of their hands held the book, but Frank wouldn't loosen his grasp.

      "Can I ask you a question Father Way?"

      "Of course. What's wrong?" Father Way smiled. Frank finally let him take the book out of his hands and stack it in one of the boxes.

      "How long has it been since you've had sex?" Frank blurted.

      Father Way turned around, his eyes wide in shock. "I don't think that's an appropriate question."

      "I was just curious," Frank stated, taking a step closer. He could see the older man getting uncomfortable, but Frank told himself that this was now or never. 

      The priest shook his head. "It's none of your business, Frank."

      "It's been years, hasn't it? You don't have to be embarrassed." Frank took another step forward, and the older man took a step back to keep space between them. 

      "Frank, this is completely-"

      "I don't why you don't just tell me! You opened to me about other things, things you didn't tell anyone else." Frank took one last step, trapping Father Way in between himself and the wall. "Technically, you're not my priest anymore right? Therefore, this can't be _that_ inappropriate."

      Father Way visibly swallowed as Frank crowded him. His fingers lightly traced his waist, making the man jolt. Frank looked into his eyes with so much lust. There had to be something that would drive him crazy - something to make Father Way putty in his hands. 

      Frank placed his hands on the other man's hips, his thumbs looping through the belt loops. He noticed the quick breaths Father Way was taking, the way his chest was rising and falling hurriedly. 

      "How long?' Frank repeated, his voice deep and breathy. 

      Father Way shuddered and said quietly, "It's been almost three years."

       _Three years._ Frank couldn't even imagine all the pent-up urges. It was going to be so easy to persuade Father Way. It's been so long since he been touched like this. There's no way he could possibly not cave in. Frank smirked and leaned in closer.

      "You haven't been touched this way in so long," Frank whispered into his ear. He let his hands roam across Father Way's back, sides, and hips. "It's been too long." Frank began to breathe hotly on his neck.

      "Frank, stop," Father Way spoke sternly. His hands pushed at Frank's shoulders, but not hard enough to mean anything. Frank knew he didn't really want him to stop. 

      Frank gently sucked on his neck and bit his collar bones, making Father Way moan loudly. Frank slowly slid his hands up the hem of his shirt. "It's been so long since someone touched you like this. Didn't you miss someone kissing you, someone taking off your clothes? I could do that for you Father Way."

      The older man's hands were still gripping Frank's shoulders. His head was back against the wall and his hair splayed out messily. His eyes were dark, so dark. 

      "Call me Gerard," he said suddenly. His eyes bored into Frank's as he licked his lips. 

      "Gerard." The name felt sinister coming out of his mouth, and he loved it. "You want me to scream out your name when I come, Gerard?"

      Father Way pushed at his shoulders weakly. 

      "Really? I don't think you want me to stop," Frank whispered, pressing his leg in between Gerard's. A sense of pride washed over him when he felt him hard against his thigh. 

      He moaned when Frank pressed their bodies together, making sure to give him plenty of friction. Gerard's gasps and moans spurred him on even more. The way his fingernails were now digging into his shoulders made him even harder.

      Gerard leaned his head back against the wall and growled in frustration. He still hadn't completely given in yet; he was still having an internal battle. Still, Frank knew he was so close. He pressed his mouth against the man's skin, underneath his ear.  

      "Let me touch you, Gerard. Wouldn't it feel so nice to have someone else's hand wrapped around your cock?"

       He shivered. 

      "Wouldn't it feel amazing to have my naked body against yours? You could have me any way you wanted," Frank muttered, his tongue licking Gerard's neck. He followed his lips along the man's jaw. 

      Frank saw this unreadable emotion in his eyes. He seemed fearful at first, but Gerard seemed to relax in Frank's hold. 

      "Please, Gerard," Frank begged, leaning his forehead against the other man's. He could feel Father Way's breath hitting his cheek in patches, and his nose rubbing against his own. He slowly removed his hands from his hair and moved them to his waist. 

      Frank pulled back to notice Gerard already staring at him, his eyes dark and lips parted. Their eyes searched for a few seconds. Gerard leaned forward a millimeter, and Frank wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him. He felt the blood in his body rush as they leaned in closer. Frank knew he didn't imagine it anymore.

      Frank closed the gap between them, a little harder than he intended to, and after years, their lips finally met. He gasped at the static he felt throughout his body. As Father Way began to kiss back, Frank tilted his head slightly and latched their lips together. 

      Gerard lightly traced his fingertips up Frank’s spine before wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. Frank squeezed his hips and pulled him closer, making him let out a faint whimper. He went to the next step and licked at Father Way’s lips, hoping he would respond gratefully, and he did. 

      He opened his mouth just enough for Frank to slip his tongue inside and caress his own. It was gentle until Gerard sucked on his tongue. 

      Their teeth and tongues mashed together messily while their hands started wandering to other places. Frank couldn’t help himself; he slid his hands across the sliver of bare skin peeking out from the hem of Gerard’s shirt. Then, he ever so slowly slipped his hand lower and cupped the tent in the front of his jeans before pressing teasingly. 

      The noise that left Gerard’s mouth was an absolute sin. His body went limp as he flung his head back against the wall, his hands resting softly on Frank’s shoulders. Frank finally did it; he knew Father Way didn’t need any more convincing. 

      Frank gingerly licked and kissed Gerard’s pale neck, eventually finding a spot underneath his jaw that made him groan. 

      He didn’t stop moving his hand. He rubbed him up and down through his jeans before Gerard started bucking against his hand. Frank took that as an invitation to start unbuttoning the older man’s pants, smashing their mouths together again for a bit of a distraction. 

      Frank thought Gerard was going to scream when he pushed his hand inside the garments and grabbed his cock. Instead, he bit his lip to choke off his scream, a sight Frank would never forget. 

      Frank began to thrust against Gerard’s thigh while he curled his fingers around the base of his cock. He started off slow, watching the man change his facial expression to complete bliss when he started going faster. Frank wanted to make it good for him. He wanted to make him know what he was missing out on all those years - never being touched by another man. 

      He rubbed his thumb over the head, then dug it into the slit, and pumped down quickly. He twisted his hand on every jerk up, occasionally flicking his thumb over the slit, and closed his fist a little tighter when he reached the base. 

      Gerard was grasping at Frank’s jeans, egging him on with his lustful eyes and heavy pants. He wasn’t trying to be quiet anymore. Frank loved the moans and whimpers spilling from his sweet, wet, glistening lips. 

      “Frank,” he began, scratching at the teen's hips. 

      He was half expecting Father Way to ask him to stop again or give him a lecture about how this was wrong, but he didn’t. He just pushed up into Frank’s hand, his hips kicking forward erratically. Frank sped up his moments even more and watched the man he wanted to fall apart under his touch. Deep moans came from his throat, and Frank moaned back as he felt him pulse and come in his hand. 

      It didn’t last near as long as he wanted it to, but for a man who hasn’t had sex in almost three years, Frank thought he held out pretty well. 

      Frank kept going for a little bit longer. Then, he wiped the come off on the front of Gerard’s boxers and removed his hand reluctantly. 

      Frank wanted to take a picture of how beautiful he thought Father Way looked - sex-crazed hair, swollen lips, heavy-lidded eyes, and flushed cheeks. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he might never get to see him again, let alone like this.

      Gerard jolted all the sudden and leaned forward off the wall, clutching the top of Frank’s jeans

      “Shit, sorry,” he muttered, his voice deep and raspy. Frank felt his dick swell a little more because of it. 

      “I didn’t know you cursed,” Frank teased.

      “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Frank,” Gerard smirked. He kissed him, nibbling on his lips and swirling his tongue around Frank’s. Frank hadn’t kissed a lot of people in his life, but he was certain Gerard was the best, as ironic as it may seem.

      Gerard dropped his already unzipped pants down to ankles and kicked them off to the side, never disconnecting their lips. With his hands on Frank’s waist, he led them backward to his desk. Frank squeaked as he pushed him back against the flat surface, pushing off the few items that hadn’t been packed yet. 

      He crawled over Frank’s body and held his hands down above his head and put his knees on the outside of Frank’s hips, making it impossible for him to move. Frank never thought he could be  _this_ turned on. 

      Gerard touched their lips together but didn’t kiss him. He trailed kisses down the side of Frank’s throat and to his collar bones. He laid beneath him breathlessly. He loved the feeling of Gerard’s body smashed against his own, holding him down and practically smothering him. 

      Frank’s eyes shot open as he suddenly felt his mouth on his lower abdomen, his shirt bunched up to his chest. He tried to take it off, but he was still immobilized.

      “Yeah, take it off,” Gerard agreed, noticing his struggle. He did as the man said and tossed his shirt to the floor. Gerard did the same.

      Frank had never seemed so much of Father Way’s bare skin. He was pale and flawless without so much as a blemish on his chest or stomach. He could see the beauty of his hips and waist that weren’t hidden by robes like usual. A thin trail of black hair disappeared into the waist of his boxers. 

      Frank’s cock was achingly hard and leaking, feeling trapped underneath the rough denim material of his jeans. 

      “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Frank questioned, biting lip. 

      Gerard smiled, chuckling at his eagerness. “We can’t. We don’t have any-“

      Frank interrupted by pulling a packet of lube and a condom out of his back pocket. 

      Gerard raised his eyebrows. “You seriously planned this, didn’t you?”

      “Of course,” He sighed. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

      Gerard smirked, taking the packets form between the teenager’s fingers. He leaned forward and whispered, “I’m glad you have a dirty mind.”

      Frank didn’t waste anytime tugging his pants off and tossing them to the floor. He made sure he had Gerard’s attention before he slowly starting sliding his boxers off and dropping them to the side. 

      Gerard was frozen, his gaze concentrated blatantly on his cock. He could have sworn he seen the man lick his lips. 

      “You’re very beautiful, Frank,” he admitted in a breathy tone. Frank felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. Gerard smashed their lips together before he could even answer.

      Gerard leaned back on his knees, sitting between Frank’s naked thighs. He set the condom aside for the time being and ripped open the packet of lube. He put a generous amount on three fingers. He glanced up at Frank, his lube covered fingers resting just before his hole. 

      “Are you sure you-“

      “Fuck me, Gerard,” he snapped, thrusting his hips up.

      He grinned maliciously as he carefully pushed in the tip of his pointer finger. Frank couldn't control the gasp and moan that left his throat once he pushed the first finger all the way in.

      This wasn’t the first time Frank experienced this. He experimented plenty of times - fingering himself late at night in his bed when he was supposed to be sleeping. It never felt quite like this though. 

      Gerard pumped the first finger in and out for a while before slowly slipping the second one in beside it. The stretch was uncomfortable at first, but it faded and felt amazing as he pushed the two fingers in and out of Frank’s hole. The third one was more painful than the last. Frank closed his eyes and held his breath to keep in any sounds. Gerard was more gradual this time, only going in a little bit at a time before stopping. He massaged his thigh and hips with his other hand. 

      Frank opened his eyes when the feeling of the stretch reduced to a faint burn. He opened his eyes to notice Gerard watching him closely, and he pushed back against his fingers to let him know that he was ready. 

      Gerard didn’t take his fingers away just yet though. He pushed them in deeper, curled them upwards and then leisurely started pulling them out.

      Frank’s body shook, and a shrill moan vibrated in his throat. He pushed his palms down roughly against the desk. Gerard repeated his actions, and the pleasure shot through him once again. 

      “Fuck me, please,” Frank whimpered. “Please, Father Way.” 

      Gerard responded with a groan and carefully pulled his fingers out. Frank watched closely as he finally took off his boxers, letting his cock free form the restraining fabric. He noticed it was a little longer and thicker than his own. The dark, curly hair around the base was contrasting with his pale skin. Gerard managed to get completely hard a second time, and Frank was pretty sure that was just because he was so attractive. Gerard was still a young male so it probably wasn’t difficult, but Frank was still proud. 

      Gerard opened the condom and rolled it down over his swollen cock, coating it with the rest of the lube from the packet. He held himself over the teenager, his hands above his shoulders on the desk. Frank could already tell by the look in Gerard’s eyes that he was worried. He nodded and pecked his lips to tell him it was okay. 

      Father Way guided himself into Frank, only pushing the head in. Frank felt the air going in and leaving his lungs rapidly as he locked his eyes with Gerard. They leaned in closer, their lips only an inch apart. 

      Gerard rubbed his side with one hand while he slid in further. The stretch a lot more this time, the constant burning flooding his insides. Still, he wouldn’t let Gerard stop. He kissed him and focused on his tongue rather than the rest of his body. He still enjoyed the feeling - the feeling of being completely full.

      When Gerard was in all the way, the older man swallowed his moans. He relaxed and brought his hands up to hold onto Gerard’s hips. The pain faded as they began to move slowly. 

      It started to feel good, really good. The heat of a body against his own and someone else inside of him could never compete with all his sparse and lonely jerk off sessions. 

      He spread his legs wider and bent his knees. Gerard seemed to notice what he wanted, and he started moving at a quicker pace but still shallow. When he started going in deeper, he hit that spot again - that spot that made Frank shiver, and his body course with pleasure. 

      “G - Gerard, right there. Please do it again.”

      He stared down at Frank as he thrust in deep again and again. Frank felt the feeling spread from his lower body all the way to his legs. He couldn’t keep still. 

      Father Way began to go faster, even deeper. He held just the right position so he hit Frank’s prostate almost every time.

      Frank turned into a moaning, sweating mess in seconds. He dragged his nails down Gerard’s back and pushed back into every thrust. The desk banged against the wall adding to the sounds of sex filling the room. 

      Gerard moaned along with Frank as their skin slapped together in a perfect rhythm. Frank couldn’t get enough, and he didn’t want it to end. It was fast approaching, and he couldn’t hold back. 

      “Gerard, I’m gonna come,” Frank cried out.

      “Do it,” he commanded in his ear, breathing down his neck and causing goosebumps to appear on the skin. “I want you to come with me, Frankie.”

       Frank let out a choked scream, thrusting his hips to get the friction on his cock. His orgasm hit him slowly and then all at once. It felt stronger and longer than any others previously. 

      Gerard thrust into him wildly, and Frank could tell that he was going to come too. He pulled him closer and pushed back against Gerard’s cock. Seconds later, moans were spilling from his mouth along with Frank’s name. He held himself inside as the euphoria raked through his body. 

      Gerard laid on top of the teen, both trying to catch their breath.

      Gerard pulled out a minute later. Frank felt empty, but at the same time, he felt used and liked it. Gerard took off the condom and dropped it into a trash can on the other side of his desk. 

       They kissed a final time and laid beside each other, unmoving and staring hopelessly at the ceiling. 

       “I’m going to miss you when you leave,” Frank admitted.

       Gerard intertwined their hands. “I’ll be back, you know. It’s only a year.”

      “A year’s way too long.”

      “I’ll write you and text,” Father Way offered.

     “Really?” Frank wasn’t sure he would want anything to do with him, especially after this excursion.

      “Of course.” He kissed his nose. “Besides, in a year you’ll be eighteen.”

      Frank grinned. “I guess you’re right.”


End file.
